Avalon High my story my way
by Morgan614
Summary: Alexa, Ella, Luke, Eric, Jordan, and Ethan have all been friends forever. But when they go to Avalon High, something changes between them. And it could change some relationships forever.
1. Chapter 1

Ella, Luke, Ethan, Alexa, Jordan, and Eric have all been friends forever. But, when they enter Avalon High, something changes between them.

Chapter 1

"Hey Alexa wats up?" asked Ella Harrison coming up behind her friend, dressed in a mini skirt and tight Hollister top. She has her new purple tote bag and small hoops in her ears. Ella has light brown hair that is medium-length and green eyes. "Nothing much- you?" Alexa O' Keefe replied, dressed in her blue Converse, Bermuda shorts, and her "I am a surfer girl- don't mess with me" shirt. She has her navy blue Jansport backpack slung over one shoulder and her iPod earphone hanging limply in her left ear. Alexa has dark brown hair that reaches to the bottom of her bag and bright, blue eyes. They meet Jordan Simoné at the door of science. Holding hands with her is Ethan, his long, dark, shaggy hair and turquoise eyes, his muscles showing through his tight black t-shirt. They are together. Jordan is a different story entirely. She has beautiful blonde, wavy hair that reaches the bottom of her shoulders, perfect skin, a set of light brown almond-shaped eyes, tan skin, and a beautiful Island accent. Jordan is from Fiji and all of the boys are in love with her. Luke is already sitting in the science classroom next to Eric. Luke is dressed in his usual jeans and t-shirt and spiky, brown gelled-up hair. Eric is busy making a sketch of the teacher who is short and stubby with a huge stomach. He has on extra baggy jeans and a Fall Out Boy hoodie. When they see each other, all of their faces light up and they all take turns hugging each other. Jordan and Ethan sit with each other, while Alexa and Ella sit at a table near the back next to each other. Alexa has always had a crush on Ethan, obviously he is with Jordan, Luke likes Ella, Ella likes Eric and Eric likes Alexa. It is one, big messed-up love circle. The teacher starts rambling on about school rules and everyone's mind drifts off. Then, she mentions something about a formal dance next week and everyone perks up. After class, they all go to their lockers. Ethan leaves Jordan at her locker and goes over to Alexa. He takes her into a janitor's closet and her eyes perk up. "Hey," she says softly. "Hey," he says back. Ethan strokes her hair and kisses her softly on the lips. "What about Jordan?" asks Alexa after she takes a breath. "And why are you kissing _me_?" "I love you, Alexa," Ethan says. "I never really liked Jordan- she was always whining. You are different, Alexa. I realized that this morning." She smiles and they start kissing again.

Don't worry, people I will have another one up soon! Review and come back soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly, the door flew open and there was Jordan. When she saw them, her face melted. Tears started to run down her face and smear all of her perfect make-up. After a few more seconds, Ethan and Alexa stopped. Ethan wiped off his mouth and swore a couple of times. Ella ran over and saw Ethan with his arm wrapped around Alexa's waist. She gasped. "ALEXA!! ETHAN!!! I can't believe you guys!" She ran off with Jordan into the girls' bathroom.

Ethan's POV

Oh my gosh! Alexa is such a great kisser! I never realized her true pretty until today. I mean, Jordan is beautiful, but Alexa is a different type of cute. She is an athletic, surfer type of cute. And then, when we were kissing, she pressed her body up to mine. It was amazing. But, I do feel kinda bad about Jordan. I should have at least broke up with her before I started making out with Alexa.

Alexa's POV

It felt so nice to have Ethan pressed up against me. I love the feel of his lips on my lips. He is just my height and his hair is amazing. I love how when we were kissing, his hair kept brushing against my forehead. I feel really bad for Jordan though. I mean how would you feel if you looked in a janitor's closet and saw your boyfriend kissing your friend? Its just that I really can't resist Ethan. I have always liked him.

Jordan's POV  
There is nothing I can say. I can't believe Alexa and Ethan. Who knows how long they have been doing this? I am so upset and now my face is going to be all blotchy. Now I have no one to go to the dance with. Oh shoot! The dance!! Ethan will probably go with Alexa and it will be all awkward! CRAP! At least, I have Ella to lean on and trust.

Ella's POV

I am so torn in between Alexa and Jordan because Alexa's like my best friend, but I really do feel bad for Jordan. And, Jordan is nice. Well, sometimes, when she needs something from you or if she wants you to get her something. But, I did feel bad for her when she came to me crying and then I saw Alexa and Ethan having a smooch fest in the janitor's closet! And Ethan didn't even break up with Jordan before he took Alexa under his wing, too!! I can't believe either of them. Now, excuse me, because I have to help Jordan with her make-up and splotchy face. (she has mascara running everywhere and her eyes are all puffy)


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day, Ethan rang Alexa's doorbell. He heard her golden retriever, Ralph, going crazy inside. Her older sister, Amanda came to the door and told him that she was at the beach, surfing. Ethan ran to the beach and saw her catch a massive wave grind. He saw her go under and she doesn't come back up for what seems like forever. He ripped off his shirt and dropped his sandals before running full speed toward the water, shouting, "I'm coming, Alexa!" He does an amazing dive into the water and when he came up, he found her already up next to him. She didn't notice him, so he came up behind her and wrapped his hands around her bare, wet stomach. "Ah!" she screamed. "Hey," he whispered in her ear. She breathed heavily and turned around. " Hey Ethan wats up," she said. "You look hot in that bathing suit," Ethan said. Alexa had on a blue and green polka-dotted bikini, her dark brown hair was dripping, and her skinny, tan, athletic stomach was adorable. " Thanks," she said, blushing. She dove underwater and he dove under after her. He came up under her and she was resting on him, their bodies touching, Alexa was floating on top of Ethan. But, suddenly, she got up from him. "Ethan, I don't know if this is right. I mean, you haven't even broken up with Jordan yet--," but she was cut off by him kissing her lips. She kissed him back, their tongues lolling around together inside of each other's mouths. "Hey! Get a room!" Some younger boy shouted at them from the shore.


End file.
